It doesn't always start with love
by Akrim
Summary: Aoko deflated and paused. "Do you think he'd marry me?" Kid started. "What!" Forced-Marriage AU Kuroba Kaito, just 18 years old, had other plans for his life than saving the life of his best friend by marrying her. But sometimes that was how things went.
1. Day 0

**It doesn't always start with love**

Day 0

Sighing for the utmost time, Aoko closed her eyes. The wind was blowing harshly through her hair, the speed boat rocking wildly on the waves. The sun was shining hot and if Aoko hadn't felt so desperate, she might have actually enjoyed a few days at the sea. But as things stood, she didn't think she'd enjoy much of anything for who knew how long. Also, the company _could_ be better.

"Who would have thought that one day a day would come I couldn't be any happier to see your ugly mug, Kid." Aoko expressed crossly but actually only half meant it. And really, his face was far from ugly. "Can you imagine that I simply can't bring myself to hate you right now?"

Aoko opened her eyes to scowl at the fat grin plastered on Kaitou Kid's face. At least, thinking about him and how she was supposed to hate him made her stop thinking about her problems.

"I am quite surprised myself, Ojou-sama. But it sure makes things easier for me."

Aoko pouted and turned her head around again. "I hope you _do_ realize that that woman will pin this whole thing on you? She will make it as though you kidnapped me and the whole country will be after you. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to kill you."

As much as she hadn't cared about the thief before, Aoko couldn't stop the worry spreading inside of her. This was just her mess, she didn't really get herself into it but at least, Kid had nothing to do with it but now he had and he had painted with a bright red color the bull's eye on his chest and it simply didn't sit right with her. Sure, she was more than glad that he had come for her, saved her from her unstoppable ending. And _end_ her life would have. But having to answer for a kidnapping he never committed was wrong.

Sighing again, Aoko righted herself and looked behind her.

"You shouldn't worry your smart pretty head about me, Ojou-sama. I've had others take their shots at me."

Aoko scowled again. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? That I am the reason you end up on more people's hit lists?"

Kid sighed loudly, freely showing his frustration with her. "No, that's obviously _not_ what I meant, Ojou-chan. What I _meant_ is that I know how to take care of myself. One enemy more or less, it really doesn't matter."

Aoko huffed in her own frustration and trained her look back on the sea behind them. "I'm sure they'll catch up to us soon. How long until we hit land?"

Kaitou Kid was facing the front of the boat, his cape flying wildly behind him and with his hair all in disarray and fluttering around like that in the wind, she could somewhat understand why all the women fell for this man. He sure wasn't _un_ attractive and the way he had saved her, the way his cape had fluttered back then, too, surprising everyone with his sudden appearance, her heart had fluttered, too and she'd never been happier in her whole life to see _someone_ really, much less this thief clad all in white. But really, she had much more pressing problems right now than a _maybe_ attraction on a Kaitou Kid – which she'd never admit out loud (not even in silence).

"Give or take another 30 minutes and we should land. I'll take you to the hotel we'll meet Kuroba-kun at. I'll leave you in his capable hands after that." He gave her another one of his reassuring grins, and somehow it worked, calming her down a little.

"Kaito, huh? Kaito is there?"

"Yeah. Your father only asked me to get you out of that situation, not to protect you. It'll be his jobs from there on."

Aoko frowned in worry. "But school will begin soon and Kaito needs to attend. Also, being with him won't just solve my problems."

"Would you rather be alone, Nakamori-chan?"

Aoko looked up sharply at the comment and watched the thief observe her blankly. Sometimes, she wished to know what was going on in his head.

Looking away, Aoko sighed again and fisted her hands in that way too white and pretty and _fit_ wedding dress she was wearing right now. "No. I don't want to be alone. But how could this possibly end for me? There really are just two options for me and neither are anything I want. Kaito being there won't change anything – it'll just get him in trouble he doesn't need to face."

"Think of it like this, Nakamori-chan. Were it not you but Kuroba-kun who got into this mess, would you – as his friend – be able to stay at home and do nothing?"

"Of course _not_! I'd do anything in my might to help Kaito."

Kid smiled wistfully. "See. It just might be the very same for him."

Aoko deflated and paused. "Do you think he'd marry me?"

Kid started. "What?!"


	2. I am your mother

**It doesn't always start with love**

 **Chapter 2 I am your mother**

Aoko has always been an early riser but Kaito hasn't, so when her bell rang early in the morning on a Saturday, especially, since they still had holidays, Aoko wondered who that was. She was sure she wasn't supposed to meet Keiko and Kaito was surely still sleeping. Of course, there _was_ the possibility of Kaito surprising her and taking her to the beach or something. It wasn't unheard of, really. But she'd seen Kaito just yesterday and he hasn't really hinted at anything and while he was good with hiding secrets, she usually knew if there was something going on.

Maybe her father had forgotten his keys, though and had to come back because Kaitou Kid had planned a heist for today and her father had left early to tighten security as best as he could and prepare everything. She hoped today would be the day for things to finally end. She longed to have a breakfast with her father again, have lunch with him or dinner even if they sometimes still did. But it's become less and less lately because between running after Kid and uncovering fraud deals, he barely spent time at home anymore.

So, when Aoko opened the door and found neither Kaito nor Keiko nor her father, she was truly surprised curiously greeted the woman standing on her threshold.

The woman was so beautiful it left Aoko speechless. She had her hair, undoubtedly long hair, neatly made up in a bun, her face was a perfect picture with just the right amount of make-up to make her look pretty without it being too much. She wore a beautiful but rather formal, to Aoko's mind at least, pastel yellow knee-length dress. Her skin looked so smooth and perfect, she could have jumped right out of photoshop and she'd still be more perfect than anything anyone could ever edit.

"Uh," she said unintelligently.

The woman smiled softly at that and bowed down slightly. "Good morning, I apologize for my sudden intrusion. Is this the Nakamori residence?"

Aoko couldn't help but think how perfect and strong and yet soft this woman's voice sounded. She felt immediately at ease with this beautiful stranger. For a second she wondered, how old this person was but it was rude to ask and Aoko couldn't for her life imagine just how old she could be.

When the woman gazed at her encouragingly, Aoko realized she had been asked a question. Ugh, what was wrong with her? It must be the heat, honestly.

"Uh, y-yeah. But my father isn't here, I'm afraid. He might be back tomorrow after Kid's heist, though, so-," Aoko stopped herself when the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen spread across the woman's face. Her eyes sparkled with so much happiness that Aoko was scared she'd melt any second. It felt _so_ sweet.

"Nakamori Aoko. Is that you, by any chance?" That sweet, sweet voice, Aoko couldn't help but like that voice.

Nodding, because she suddenly forgot how to think and formulate words and _speak_ , or maybe this woman was a witch who bewitched her and took her voice just like with Arielle, but in that fairytale Arielle had paid the witch with her voice, so it really couldn't be that, right?

The woman clasped her hands together in pure bliss and Aoko watched her, hooked by her happiness.

"May I come inside, Nakamori-san? I have important matters to discuss with you which I'd rather not do here."

Maybe it was the expectant look or maybe it was her voice. Aoko didn't know. But the woman's tone of voice changed and somehow it brought Aoko out of her stupor. Important matters? Letting the woman inside her house? She was taught not to talk to strangers and especially not to let them inside her house, _especially_ if she was all on her own. And this was just a woman, but was that a black car parked outside? And hasn't she seen this car before?

Her hesitation must have shown because the woman relented and smiled gently. "It's alright. I can also come back when your father's at home. Will tomorrow be alright?"

And Aoko knew she should have waited for her father or even just Kaito, maybe she should simply call him, message him, anything and have him stay with her, but she didn't. Instead, her upbringing had her open the door and invite the woman in.

"No, it's alright. Come on in. I'm really curious what you have to discuss with me."

The woman's eyes sparkled once more and maybe she wore a calculating look but maybe she didn't and Aoko simply ignored it, just like the feeling in her stomach which tried to tell her this was a bad, bad idea. But when had Aoko ever listened to her gut feeling? She wasn't stupid, but she sure was reckless. And if Kaito wasn't there to keep her in check she'd get in a lot of trouble. As a fact, people always got it wrong, everyone thought that Kaito was the troublemaker and he sure wasn't innocent but actually, it was mostly her being reckless and or curious, dragging Kaito along.

"Would you like some tea?" Aoko asked hurriedly and showed the woman to the living room. "Please, make yourself at home."

Aoko probably really shouldn't say that, she probably really shouldn't host anyone, much less if there was this suspicious looking car parked outside – it was probably this woman's – and now that she thought about it, she remembered that she'd seen this car a lot lately. Was she being followed? Well, it didn't matter now anyway. But maybe she should call her father? Maybe he could spare a few minutes to go back home and be with her when this woman told her whatever was important enough to visit her so early in the morning.

"Tea would be lovely, my sweet child."

Well, that felt creepy somehow but Aoko shrugged it off, got the tea and got back to the lady. She took the cup gratefully and drank like someone from high society. Actually, Aoko wasn't sure people from high society behaved like that but it was so different from what she knew that it was probably true.

It kind of mesmerized her and Aoko wondered who that lady was.

"Say, Aoko-chan." There were bells ringing in her head, why was this woman addressing her so familiarly, all of a sudden? "Did your father ever tell you about your mother?"

She put the cup down and watched the girl carefully.

Aoko swallowed and picked up her own cup. It was way too hot for tea right now but somehow it felt reassuring holding the cup. "Ah, yeah. Kaa-chan died when I was born."

The woman stilled and her expression changed from warm to cold and Aoko swallowed again, suddenly regretting having invited her in. She wondered if this was one of those cases when people invited in murderers and then got killed. Taking into account that this woman really had been observing and stalking her, she figured she might not be too far off the mark – but really, Aoko prayed that she was.

"Please forgive my impertinence for asking these questions and not even give my own name."

Aoko shook her head no as in it was alright, Kaito is mostly ruder anyway.

"My name is Sen Sayako and I am your mother."

* * *

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! Work has been so exhausting lately so I apologize if I didn't answer someone personally.

Sorry for the short chapters, too. I think I'll pick up the length next chapter :D


End file.
